


6/10

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Secrets For The Mad [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Party, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, References to Depression, Sad Dan Howell, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan and Phil head out to a party, but Dan really isn't feeling it today.Luckily Phil knows exactly how to make him feel better.





	6/10

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I know it's been too long since I've updated this series but hey it's okay I'm back now

> _I feel like a six out of ten / I've gotta get up early tomorrow again / What goes on behind the words? / Is there pity for the plain girl? / Can you see the panic inside? / I'm making you uneasy aren't I? // What goes on behind the words? / Is there pity for the plain girl? / I'll close my mouth, I won't say a word / A nod of pity for the plain girl // I know that you don't want me here / Oh I'll just call a taxi, I gotta get up early tomorrow again // What goes on behind the words? / Is there pity for the plain girl? / I'll close my mouth, I won't say a word / A nod of pity for the plain girl_

_~6/10, dodie_

_•-•-•-•_

Dan watches the people quietly. It's too loud, there's too much going on, he can't do it. 

"Phil," he whispers. The older boy doesn't hear him. "Phil." A little louder. " _Phil._ " He pulls on his shirt, and finally Phil acknowledges him.

"What?" he asks, noting Dan's paled face, the way his eyes dart nervously back and forth. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Dan admits, not looking Phil in the eyes. "Please, I can't. Not tonight." Phil nods.

"You don't have to," he says quietly. "Go outside. I'll make our excuses." Dan forces a smile as he exits the building, the cold London air hitting his skin as he paces. Phil shows up a second later. "We're good."

"What'd you say?" Dan asks.

"Said we had to get up early and we shouldn't be out too late," Phil answers. "Everyone was cool about it."

"I feel awful leaving like that, but I couldn't handle it," Dan explains. "Too many people, too much. I needed out."

"No, I understand," Phil replies. "Let's walk." He takes Dan's hand in his as they walk down the street, and any other day Dan would have pulled away for fear of being seen, but as it is Phil's grip is keeping him steady and grounded. Phil leads him to a back alley, and he pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks, confused. Phil just smirks, and then a soft classical song is coming from his speaker. He sets his phone on the ground and bows, extending his hand to Dan, who giggles.

"May I have this dance?" Phil asks, looking up at Dan through dark lashes. Dan takes his hand and Phil pulls him close, resting a hand on his waist as they sway to the music.

"I love you," Dan whispers.

"I love you too, Daniel," Phil replies, kissing the younger boy gently. Dan kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck as they continue to circle around. "You're my everything, love."

"And you're mine," Dan returns. "Why are you so wonderful? I don't deserve you."

" _I_ don't deserve  _you_ ," Phil argues. "You're such a kind, loving, beautifully genuine person and I love you for it."

"You keep me going," Dan replies. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead." Phil is silent, and instead of replying verbally, he kisses Dan again.

"I live to love you," Phil breathes, gently biting at Dan's bottom lip. Dan can't help but smile at that.

"You're too good to me, Phil Lester," he whispers, pressing his forehead to Phil's. "You really are." Phil gently rubs his nose against Dan's, smiling at the little laugh it earns.

"Eskimo kiss," he explains. Dan does it back, his brown eyes bright. The anxiety of earlier is gone, having seeped out of his body into the English air. It's no longer Dan's problem. Phil solved it years ago.

Phil solves all of Dan's problems.

And Dan does the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder: ily all! *hugs and kisses*
> 
> (No, I'm not leaving or anything. Don't worry. I just want you all to know you're loved because you are.)


End file.
